Cisne Negro
by Dara Airen
Summary: La soledad y la obscuridad matán.


**Los persoajes no me pertecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi y uso mi retorcida mente para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

><p><em>Cuando salio de la escuela saco una cajetilla de cigarros de su maleta, prendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumarlo.<em>

_- Se supone que no deberías de fumar es malo para tu salud- dijo una voz detrás de ella._

_- Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso Inuyasha ¿quieres uno?- mientras le ofrecía uno._

_- No, gracias esta vez en serio que dejare el vicio._

_- ¿sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso desde que te conozco?_

_- Ok mejor no hagas cuentas._

_Comenzó a sonar el celular de Kikyo, era su nana su verdadera y única familia._

_- ¿qué sucede nana?- Escucho a su nana hablar- De acuerdo, no te preocupes igual no esperaba nada, ya voy en camino no me tardo. _

_Si ya lo esperaba no seria el primer cumpleaños que estaría sin sus padres los últimos 18 años así había sido y no iba a cambiar nada._

_- Bien Inuyasha, tengo que irme- dándole una inhalada a su cigarro._

_- Te acompaño._

_- No muchas gracias se cuidarme solita- dijo y sonrió, sin saber aun la razón lo abrazo muy fuerte y dijo- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi._

_- No tienes que agradecer nada- dijo el joven bastante sorprendido, algo no estaba bien, que Kikyo tomara iniciativa para abrazarlo, definitivamente algo no estaba bien pero decidió mejor no hacer caso a ese pequeño presentimiento que sentía._

_- Me voy- dijo levantando su mano- Nos vemos pronto._

_Kikyo decidió irse a su casa caminando, prendió otro cigarrillo, sabia que no era bueno para su salud y que su nana se enojaría si le descubriera con aliento a tabaco, así que apago el cigarro en cuanto estaba en la puerta de su casa._

_Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba su nana esperándola._

_- Niña la cena ya esta lista._

_- Gracias nana, pero no tengo hambre- dijo tomando camino hacia las escaleras que la conducirían a su habitación._

_- Pero niña..._

_- No nana, gracias pero no. Y sin decir mas subió hasta su habitación._

_Aventó la maleta al suelo no le importo mas nada cerro su puerta con seguro, miro hacia su cama había un regalo como en sus cumpleaños anteriores. Prendió su reproductor de sonido y comenzó a sonar la melodía de La muerte del Cisne._

_-Demasiado irónico- dijo Kikuyo y sonreía- Veamos que tenemos aquí- dijo abriendo el paquete- ¡Valla, que sorpresa! Otra muñeca de porcelana- dijo con rencor y arrojo la muñeca al suelo, la muñeca se hizo trizas, esa acción desencadeno una furia en Kikyo se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al armario donde guardaba todas las muñecas de porcelana que sus padres le habían regalado, lo abrió y comenzó a tirar todas las muñecas, rompía sus vestidos, sus cabezas, las jalaba de aquel cabello artificial._

_Se dejo caer al suelo llena de sollozos, miro a su lado y había un pequeño trozo de porcelana sonrió, lo tomo y corto su muñeca al ver que la sangre escurría por su brazo sonrió aun mas y antes de pensarlo dos veces corto su otra muñeca._

_Escucho murmullos tras la puerta, era su nana que gritaba su nombre, pero no le importo ya nada le importaba. Fue cuando escucho un fuerte golpe, su puerta había sido derrumbada y en el umbral apareció aquel joven que además de la muerte robaba sus suspiros._

_- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?-dijo Inuyasha, la tomo entre sus brazos y la sangre de la chica mancho su playera- Kaori llama a una ambulancia._

_- ¡Mi niña!- sollozo Kaori._

_- Rápido Kaori, la ambulancia- grito el chico._

_La pobre mujer desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo para llamar a la ambulancia, mientras tanto Inuyasha pensaba en una manera para que la sangre dejara de salir._

_- Inuyasha... Tu no... Me dejaras sola ¿verdad?- Salio del pequeño cuerpo de la chica, sonrió y logro poner su mano en el rostro del muchacho._

_- Kikyo...- Estaba a punto de llorar- Algo me decia que no dejara irte sola, soy un idiota debí de estar contigo._

_- Lo siento Inu- dijo cerrando sus ojos._

_- ¡Kikyo No! Quédate conmigo, jamás te dejare sola te lo juro. Pero quédate aquí conmigo, no me dejes solo tu a mi._

_- Inu lo siento mucho- Lloro la chica y dio su ultimo aliento._

_A lo lejos se escucho el sonido de una sirena, demasiado tarde, aquel hermoso cisne dejo de existir._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno vuelvo con nueva historia, ahora quise escribir un poco mas obscuro a como suelo escribir normalmente. Esta historia ya estaba dando vueltas en mmi cabeza cuando estaba escribiendo "Mi Cisne" , asi que la publico haber que piensan. Kikyo es el mejor personaje de Inuyasha.<strong>

**Aclaración esta es la "version obscura" por asi decirlo de mi anterior historia.**

**Espero reviews! Buena suerte.**


End file.
